


Null Hypothesis

by Grey_Malkin



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alien Biology, Cockwarming, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, very gentle dom Hordak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_Malkin/pseuds/Grey_Malkin
Summary: As a scientist, Entrapta is curious about the world around her. Recently, she has been curious about the anatomy of her lab partner. One feature in particular has piqued her interest. So, she decides to conduct some research but (un)fortunately it doesn’t go as planned when Hordak stumbles upon her paperwork.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 92





	Null Hypothesis

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the scene of Entrapta and Hordak sitting together on his throne. We don't know where his elbow is resting, nor the extent of their conversation, but here is some smut and a bit of crack depicting what I think happened hehe
> 
> P.s. I’m slowly making my way through Entrapdak fanfics, I have not read a lot and I do apologise if some things overlap with previous works. 
> 
> A.M., thank your helpful feedback on this piece.

Entrapta sits, arrayed on the armrest of the Warlord’s gigantic throne, big magenta eyes narrowed to slits and eyebrows furrowed tensely. It is taking all her willpower to focus on the words coming out of Hordak’s mouth, rather than the pleasant pressure his elbow is putting on her thigh. She stays frozen in place, forbid Hordak’s splendid touch retreats in pardon.

She watches his lips as he attentively speaks of solutions to overcome the space-time continuum, his head lazily resting on a fisted hand inches away from her face. His hot, minty breath brushes her cheek and she quivers. She soon abandons her futile attempts to focus on mathematics as her gaze trails from his parted lips to the elegant curves of his body.

She inhales deeply, licks her lips and drinks up the radiance of each delicious feature. His backless dress perfectly outlines a fetchingly slim waist. She yearns to put her hands there, to feel the smoothness of his delicate skin and kiss down the centre of his firm abdomen. She looks in adoration, of him and of his confidence in rightfully showing off his body. He might just be the sexiest man in the whole universe.

Does he even know what his presence does to her? By the sound of his unadulterated voice, she knows his head is in the portal project, the matter of upmost importance. Of course, she wants to open it too, to explore the wider universe, with him. But right now, something more urgent presses, something that has been occupying the depths of her mind for a while.

She finds her gaze instinctively move to the deliciously exposed thighs. Seeding there before sliding to the centre of his accentuated hips. She chews her lip as she paints carnal images over his clothed surface. No matter how many times she has tried, she’s never managed to properly gauge what lies underneath. However, those high slits and his current, sitting position are certainly helping her research and she might just have exactly what she needs.

“I think that’s all I got for today,” Entrapta precipitously interrupts and leaps onto her hair.

“I’ll make the necessary adjustments to the electrical grid and we can rerun it tonight?” She asks in expectant confirmation but doesn’t wait for an answer. She skids down the stairs, only swaying a quick glance back at Hordak’s perplexed face before sneaking out of the room.

She powers across the sanctum, her hair tendrils stamping the floor like hammers nailing a metal fracture back in place. Panting, she lands at her workstation laying tucked away in a corner. With just as manic urgency, her hair sweeps away the space-time equation paperwork to reveal a file. “ _Lord Hordak’s Dick & Other Observations_”. She flips the chunky folder and examines her notes to date. Theoretical content based on close-up interactions and prior engagement with fictional literature on aliens she had found in the Horde library.

A hair tendril brings her recorder and she speaks “ _Fright Zone Log, day 276, After further observation of the Warlord’s sitting position, I am finally ready to make my hypothesis on Hordak’s external sexual organ. This marks an important milestone, as hereafter I shall exit the realm of theory and enter the experimental phase._ ”

A high pitched squeal escapes her and she rubs two tendrils together before flipping to a blank page titled: _Hypothesis_.

She fumbles with the pen between her fingers before scribbling:

_Indirect visual observations of the subject’s sitting and standing position indicates plausible presence of an external sexual organ, in the crotch region. It most likely contains a phallic shape that protrudes from the abdomen’s lowest point, having somewhat similar resemblance to that of a cis Etherian male. As the species currently reproduces through cloning rather than sexually, it can only be assumed that it is a leftover mark of evolution. Ejaculation is therefore unlikely, but observations of the subject’s behaviour indicate the organ has the ability to erect. Considering Hordak’s skin texture and type, I assume the phallus is a shade darker than his skin and smooth like the rest of his glorious body. Estimated length and girth 23% and 47% respectively larger than an average Etherian’s phallus._

Entrapta revises her notes with a content smile. She leans on her chair’s backrest and gently swivels, letting her mind stir up ideas for the practical phase. She doesn’t hear the taps of Lord Hordak’s metal heels on the floor when he enters his sanctum. It is not until a disparate presence suffocates the space around her that her eyes sling open to the view of a shimmering blue thigh. Hordak’s poised figure is mounting over her, a concerned look possessing his face. 

“Is something the matter Entrapta?” Hordak asks and leans in for a closer look.

“No all good!” With animalistic skittishness she shoots up on her hair.

“Are those the space-time equations you’ve been solving?” Hordak, curious, turns to pick up a piece of loose paper from her work desk.

“No!” Entrapta yawps in panic and an aggressive tendril smacks his hand away.

“I mean,” She clears her throat, “this is not for your eyes, yet.”

Rashly, she complies her research back into one place and before Hordak can get a word out, crawls into a nearby vent. The rattling sound of metal zigzags across the ceiling before quieting, leaving Hordak in silence, dumbstruck. 

“Hmmm,” he scratches his head. For the first time since he met her, he cannot determine what has gotten into her. She is never one to be secretive about anything, let alone work. He starts to stride out, when he hears a rustling. His ears perk and he peeks down to the source. A piece of paper caught underneath his boot. A definite member of Entrapta’s _secret_ project, he identifies.

No matter how much it plucks his curiosity, he knows whatever his lab partner has deemed inappropriate for his sight is probably best left unseen. With the conscious decision to tidy it away, he picks it off the floor. But in the cursed parabolic movement of his arm, the words _Hordak_ and _phallus_ flash in bright colour and his insatiable curiosity can no longer be restrained by the chains of mutual respect.

His eyes glue to the wrinkled paper and skim through its contents faster than a laser scanner, then stop. He inhales, slow and deep, and the corner of the sheet crinkles under the pressure of his fingers.

“Interesting, indeed,” He mutters, the compressed air in his lungs gushing out into a wicked smile.

* * *

Entrapta peers around the corner of the half-opened door leading to the throne room. The Warlord’s dark outline can be sighted motionless on the throne. Eerie silence surrounds the stuffy room. Imp isn’t around and Entrapta was instructed to leave Emily out, which only irks her suspicion more.

“Hordak?” She calls his name, voice thinly cracking.

“Up here, Entrapta.” The shadowy figure replies with a tone harsher than what she’s used to.

With a cautious step, she moves up the dais. Hordak’s image clears halfway up and she notices he is shouldering a cape, an unusual occurrence for a one-to-one encounter. Such regality is usually reserved for the intimidation of a larger audience, yet she can’t help but ogle his form.

She stills as she reaches the top and the seated Warlord’s unaccommodating gaze immediately finds hers. His body’s taking up all the space, arms claiming the full length of the armrests as a claw monotonically taps on the hard surface.

“Hordak?” Entrapta calls his name again, as if to confirm it is really him.

“Come sit, Entrapta.” He frees an armrest, which she clumsily climbers on.

Hordak scoots to grant her some charitable leg space but his extruded elbow quickly reclaims its rightful position, between her spread legs. The thud on the hard metal sends a shiver up Entrapta’s spine. She watches him lean inexplicably close, chin resting on a fisted hand as his eyes begin to map her, slowly and with detail.

Entrapta swallows, but the hard lump in her throat stays unbudging. Hordak’s face is unmoving, only those trailing eyes speak danger, consummating her whole.

“Why did you ask me to come here?” She finally speaks, breaking the deafening silence.

“Is there somewhere better you’ve got to be?” He asks in a hoarse, mocking voice. Those pupiless eyes catch hers and she feels her heart thrum faster in her chest.

“Um, the portal project?” She replies with plastic cheerfulness.

“Is that what you’ve been working on these past few weeks? The portal” With a raised eyebrow, Hordak tauntingly questions. He chuckles when he doesn’t get a reply and wittingly spreads his legs, letting his skirt cascade over the front of his crotch. Entrapta’s eyes unwillingly fleet to the small bulge in the middle and heat wells up in her own core. Was it always so prominent? An unintentional groan makes its way up her throat as she answers that herself. Her body tenses, stirred into a peculiar cocktail of fear and arousal.

“Is something wrong, Entrapta?” Hordak asks, the edges of his lips curving playfully, but his piercing glare on her remains.

“Nothing,” She whimpers quietly.

“Are you sure you don’t have anything to ask me? To _do_ to me?” Hordak uncompromisingly insists, voice laced with patent sarcasm. His free hand moves away, uncovering a curious piece of paper. Entrapta peers at it. She cannot make out the words, but the style of writing looks sickeningly familiar. Then it hits her, like a heavy boulder to the heart and panic drenches her whole.

“Oh no,” Her voice shakes as big eyes fixate on Hordak, who stares with a lob-sided smile, sharp red fangs glowing underneath.

“Oh Hordak, I’m so sorry, you were never supposed to see that.” Entrapta shrieks as her head drops to her fisted lap.

“I guess there is only one way to proceed from here.” She hears him speak decisively, waiting for his display of repulsion at her disgusting thoughts. But all she feels is his arm around her waist as it pries her to his lap.

“Wait, you’re not mad?” Astounded, she asks she gives into his embrace. She stares at those eyes that spark danger just to realise there’s been something else undeath all this time. Passion, tease, maybe even admiration.

A low chuckle escapes him. “On the contrary,” he speaks more softly now, his hand gently caressing her back. “I’d be honoured to help you out with your _research._ ” A sharp talon explores the curvature of her waist until it lands on her hip and tugs her closer.

All of a sudden, Entrapta’s awareness of the situation grows apparent. Hordak’s hold of her, firm and unforgiving, exudes dominance. Her attention is divided between the silky purrs emanating from his chest and his _definitely_ hard member rubbing against her thigh. His free palm cups her face and forces her gaze to his.

“So, how were you planning to test your hypothesis, Princess?”

“Well I was hoping to conduct some hands-on research but – not if you – don’t- want to,” flustered, Entrapta stammers over her words.

Hordak admirably stares at her for a few seconds before claiming her lips. She moans sweetly and gives into his touch. He tilts her head up as his tongue seeks further access, which is willingly granted. Slowly and tentatively, he kisses her, savouring her taste as his free hand explores other parts of her body. His fingers slides up the inside of her thigh and stroke her mound through the thick coveralls, leaving her whimpering through hushed gasps.

Her own gloved hand eventually finds his crotch and experimentally cups the hard bulge, but that causes their kiss to break. Shaking his head, Hordak places her to stand on her feet front of him.

“Not so fast,” He tsks.

“I said I’d help you test your hypothesis and what researcher would I be if I didn’t follow the correct methods?” He grins devilishly and pulls the skirt of his tabard to one side. Underneath, his shaft unfurls in its full erect glory.

Entrapta’s pupils dilate at the sight. That glorious sight she has sought for weeks. Her mouth dries and she feels the blood immediately rush to her cheeks.

“On your knees,” Hordak commands.

“H-Here?” She asks with trepidation, crooking her head towards the opened door.

“I’ve informed my subordinates that we’ll be conducting some sensitive research today, nobody will be disturbing us, and if they do, well, they’ll see what my research my lab partner is really up to.” He smirks and impatiently gestures to the empty space between his legs.

Without a moment’s hesitation, Entrapta sinks to her knees and leans into his lap. A purple tendril proceeds to wrap around his shaft but hesitates.

“I’ve got to make appropriate notes for this to work.” She cocks her head at him, eyes sparkling with an excitement he is so very familiar with.

He grunts disapprovingly but gives her the go ahead, knowing exactly what she’ll do.

Her head hovers over his throbbing member as she pulls her recorder out.

“ _First practical is about to commence. Upon visual inspection, Hordak’s phallus appears conical in shape, sticking out of the abdomen, no hair growth. Contradictory to my theoretical observations, prominent ridges line each side. An almost perfectly round head caps the top, discolouration appears to follow a similar pattern to rest of the body, appearing at the base. Length and girth similar to predicted dimensions.”_

“This is to be thoroughly encrypted,” Hordak sternly reminds her.

“Don’t worry, Emily is programmed to only replay my recordings only to certified individuals,” Entrapta quickly explains and her hair curls at his base.

She moistens her lips and casts Hordak a pleading look.

“So can I-” She pauses, her bright magenta eyes springing between the Warlord’s face and his painfully hard cock.

“In order to really understand your subject, it is perhaps appropriate for you to _acquaint_ yourself with it before subjecting it to additional stimulation.” With a fang-edged smile, Hordak propositions.

“So, you want me to just take it in? That’s it!?” Entrapta exclaims.

“Put it in your mouth, as far as it goes, and keep still, no bobbing your head and no flickering with your tongue, you may only withdraw and take a break if your jaw pains or when I say so.” He explains, a mischievous grin now slapping his face.

“But, won’t you get bored?” She asks with concern, but her apparently silly question writhes a chuckle out of him.

“As a ruler of the Fright Zone, I have important contingency work to take care of, I anticipate I’ll have plenty of time to complete it while you do your _experiment_.” Hordak takes pride in watching Entrapta’s jaw gape as she fusses over his words.

“Well,” He prompts.

Hesitantly, Entrapta nods and the grasp of the hair tendril tightens, angling his shaft up towards her lips. She feathers a kiss on the head before sliding down his length. Hordak exhales a chesty grunt, his cock twitching receptively at the engulfing warmth. She stops halfway down, the tip already pressing against her throat. Her hand replaces the tendril at the base and she sheds him one last confirmatory look.

“That’s it,” He says proudly.

With a press of a button at his armrest, a mobile screen slides forward and hangs from the ceiling, just under Entrapta’s plump figure. Hordak commences reading without acknowledging her unnerving fidgets. She is fully aware he is doing this on purpose, but it still bewilders her he had this in him. He’d never given off any hints of such dominance during their prior, timider, encounters, when they stayed up late experimentally exploring each other’s mouths under the moonlit sky. In just a few weeks she went from feeling like giddy teenager to, well, this.

And this is something staggering indeed. His shaft, so rigid and hard in her mouth, torments her. With a slight augmentation of her tongue, she palpates its terrain, only enough to feel how dangerously rugged it is. Pressure hails her core at the wanton image of this fine specimen stretching her nether walls.

A throaty moan makes its way out of her full mouth, almost causing her to choke. She looks up to see Hordak’s ears twitch tentatively. His gaze remains unmoving, only a hand slides down to cup her face. She leans into it, muffling another adorable moan. She desperately hopes those big hands take control and force her head down for his own pleasure. But all she gets is a soft stroke on the side of her flushed face. 

She rubs her thighs together to contain the inundation of arousal at her core, but it’s hopeless. The seconds ticking away feel like hours as her patience wears thin. She’s gathered enough data to know that she won’t last long if this treachery continues. But she also notes of his inhuman ability to stay erect with minimal stimulation, yet another thing she cannot wait to explore. She can barely taste his precum dripping at the back of her mouth. She desperately wishes to see it, lick it of the head and playfully swirl it in her mouth. But she doesn't get to savour it, Hordak's little glance reminds her so. All she does wait as it painfully slowly rolls down her throat.

After what feels like eons, she withdraws to let the ache in her jaw subside as per Hordak's prior permission. She crooks her neck and the string of saliva connecting her lips to his cock breaks. It splats down her chest and Hordak’s gaze on her immediately hastens. His fingers quickly pinch her wet chin and bring her up to his level. His glowing eyes inspect her as she whimpers at his firm grasp.

“Did you make a mess of yourself?” He asks in a tone twined with mockery.

“I think I’ve collected enough preliminary data,” Entrapta states in conviction but stammers over her next words, “Prehaps, we can move on to the next stage?”

An exuberant grin possesses his face. “Indeed.”

Hordak scoops her enfeebly aroused body in his arms.

“Where are we going?” She asks through hooded eyes.

“Someplace you can collect data on how quickly my tongue can bring you to climax,” He replies avidly as he pecks a kiss on her mouth.

She nuzzles in his neck, tendrils wrapping around his limbs as he carries her down the stairs and into his inner sanctum where his slumber chamber lays draped in black silk. Perfectly plumped cushions and fuzzy blankets bedeck the bed. Mini glass bottles of her favourite fizzy drinks and other props stay tidily placed on the side table.

“I’ve never seen your bedroom like this before,” Entrapta says piqued. “You planned this, didn’t you?!”

Hordak doesn’t say anything, just grins gallantly as he lays her on the bed, letting her back sink into the feathery softness of the mattress underneath. He comes between her legs and takes her mouth in his. This time, his hands move with purpose. He fondles her breasts as he rubs his hard member against her center. Her annoyingly clothed form draws a growl out of him, and he hooks a talon over her tank top.

“Will you miss this?” He asks, expecting honesty.

“No, but I don’t think this will work out how you imgin-” A harsh noise deafens her lips as the scrawny fabric splits in half. Voluptuous breasts spill out and he joyfully stares as the dark nipples stiffen from the icey bite of the air.

Greedy hands cup the soft globes as his lips move the side of her neck. His fangs rake across the delicate skin, her whimpers only encouraging him further. He leaves a trail of red marks down her shoulders and chest. He then moves to the soft flesh of her tummy, enjoying the way her sensitive body reacts to his touch.

With just as little patience, he pulls her coveralls down her legs and lets them hang by her feet as he hovers over her mound.

“Your smell is intoxicating, Entrapta,” He purrs and proceeds to nip the inside of her thigh. 

Entrapta whines, her heart slamming against her chest. The sight of her lab partner sampling her like a delicacy only makes her arousal grow more fervent.

“More, please,” She begs and Hordak eagerly obliges. He strips her off her last piece of decency, only her arms and hands remain sleeved in their garments. He grasps her head and kisses her with burning passion.

“You are so beautiful,” he whispers in her ear as his head gracefully slithers between her legs. His fingers brush the downy hairs before spreading her folds. Entrapta whimpers, his impossibly large digits stretch and curve in a way that makes her head spin. Her fingers instinctively curl in the blue strands of his hair and push his head towards her sex. His tongue finds her clit. The cuspated appendage flicks and wraps around her sensitive bud, blazing each nerve ending. She moans, incoherent praises quietly escaping her mouth. She desires to record this alien feature but her body feels too weak and her mind too fuzzy to locate her recorder. Even if she knew where it was, she wouldn’t be able to form coherent sentences that properly advocate for this experience.

She grinds her hips harder against Hordak’s tongue, who laps up her sleek arousal with sheer enjoyment. He curls his fingers inside her and she meowls in exaltation. The exquisite wave of pleasure bursts at her core and jolts through her body like an electric current. Her back arches up as her orgasm peaks. Hordak’s tongue steadies and eventually pulls away. A mournful whimper escapes Entrapta's lips as his fingers eventually withdraw. He lays on his side next to her and gently strokes her flushed face. Slowly, hair tendrils come back to life and wrap around him, pulling her to his embrace.

“How, do you know how to do that?” With a hitched breath, Entrapta asks as a hair tendril floats towards her recorder.

“It wasn’t that hard.” Hordak smirks. He traces the back of his claw along the side of her naked body, watching her endearingly as she hazily records her findings. He reaches over to the bedside drawer and passes her a fizzy drink, which she gladly sips.

The sugar boost seems to give her enough mental clarity to notice Hordak’s hard member pressing against her back. She tries to face him but he forces her to stay on her side. His hand moves under her thigh and lifts her leg up to gain access to her dripping sex. He grinds his member along her folds, painfully slow, so she feels the impact of each ridge on her sensitised skin.

Entrapta grunts, her hand sliding to his cock. She directs it to her entrance and begs through hooded eyes. “Please,”

“Please what?” He chuckles, nipping her earlobe as he waits for an answer.

“I’d like to collect the final piece of data,” She turns her head and shoots him a coveted look. It makes him weak, his own arousal is impossible to contain after all this. He aligns himself with her opening and cups her head, forcing her gaze to his as he seeks one final approval, which is willingly given.

An eloquent moan resonates through the room as Hordak pushes slowly inside her. Her tight walls clench around his cock, each ridge caressing the delicate skin. Hordak pauses, just long enough to let her adjust to his size before bucking his hips forward. Entrapta’s head lolls back and she groans at the burning feeling in her core.

“Entrapta, my beautiful, fuck, you feel so good” Hordak gasps and thrusts harder into her. His hand leaves her leg hanging in the air to slide over her mound. He gently circles the hood of her clit as he picks up the pace. Those prominent ridges awaken a delectable new sensation deep within her, a euphoria she’s never felt during the company of self-pleasure. The proximity of their bodies, his hot breath tickling her ear and his dangerously sharp fangs carving at her back make her shudder.

“Please, Hordak, I want to, I need to-” She begs, gasping for air.

Hordak holds her leg firmly in place as he drives deeper into her dripping cunt. Delicious moans escape her lips as her tight walls spasm around him. Her body twists and writhes, and she comes, crying out his name, again and again. Her words are music to his ears, a symphony he wants to hear over and over. With one final jerk of his hips, he spills his seed deep in her.

They lay, panting heavily, their bodies still connected. Hordak gently pulls out and immediately reaches for a plushy blanket. He wraps Entrapta’s shivering body in the fuzzy cloth, then watches as her heaving chest settles and her violet eyes slowly awaken.

A hair tendril seeks her recorder. " _The subject’s phallus appears well compatible with my anatomy. Prior stimulation definitely required to ensure comfortable engagement_ ” The tendril limbs and her head rolls back on his shoulder.

“That was awesome!” She exclaims as she looks down at the semen dripping from her legs.

“ _Contrary to my prior hypothesis, the subject is capable of ejaculation. Content is unknown but it appears verdant and thicker in consistency. An uncontaminated sample shall be required for genetic analysis. Based on my practical engagement, I can state with great confidence that the null hypothesis ought to be rejected. An alternative hypothesis is to be drawn.”_

She puts the recorder down and contently seeks Hordak’s welcoming embrace, looking forward to some well-deserved cuddles after this mind-blowing session. But all she sees is the shadow of his figure. It dangerously hovers over her, casting a mystic glare.

“Now, Entrapta, you know it wouldn’t be good research if we don’t repeat the findings by altering the surrounding environment?” Hordak says as his arm wraps around her.

She gulps, then mutters “Wh-where do you propose?”

But she doesn’t get the satisfaction of an answer, only a glowing smile absorbs her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I don’t know if I’ll write any more Entrapdak fanfics, but I had fun experimenting with Dom!Hordak


End file.
